


Slipping Through His Fingers

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 朴俊煐并不是那么讨厌孤军奋战。但即便是他一个人也能做到的事，如果身边有金地革会更好：他们两个人能做到的比一个人要好得多。





	Slipping Through His Fingers

CP：Profit/Birdring。和ssr的换文。

-正文-

你感觉怎么样？  
这是朴俊煐没有说出来的询问，他用动作表达了他的意思。  
他手指模仿一个敲击钢琴的动作在金地革的头顶弹了几下，毛茸茸的头发被他拨来拨去，本人却没什么反应。朴俊煐干脆凑过去张开双臂，整个人趴到了金地革的肩膀上。负重的金地革终于不再装死，扭了扭肩膀试图把朴俊煐摇下来，已经达到目的的朴俊煐顺势被“抖落”到地板上，大剌剌摊着四肢望着自家男友。  
金地革抬起一直埋在桌子上的脑袋，不忍心看着尽力保持安静来安慰自己的恋人继续受冷落。或许平时可以，但今天，在他伤心的时候，他反而更容易觉得朴俊煐可怜，可怜的到底是谁，他摸不清楚了，只是来陪他的人总不应该和他一样伤心，金地革这么想着，转过身，盘腿坐到了朴俊煐身边。  
还是没有人说话，金地革注视着朴俊煐的眼睛，那双兔子般的眼睛朝他眨了眨，正目不转睛地盯着他看；他们独处的时候四目相对并不少见，这种时候金地革一般不会想太多事，因为过不了太久，朴俊煐就会来拥抱他，或者来吻他。但今天没有，金地革得以一直看着他的男友，痛苦和挫败的思绪又在他们之间静悄悄地蔓延开来。  
他们理当是应该站在一起享受成功的喜悦的。这都是我的错，金地革的心沉了下去。朴俊煐平静而明亮的双眼让他无处遁形，他的缺席、他精神上的怠惰，甚至是……他的背叛——金地革背叛了自己最好的搭档，逃兵没在最关键的时刻站在灵魂伴侣的身边。不管是出于什么原因，他此时都无力面对。上一秒他还在接受朴俊煐对他无声的关怀，连这安静都是一种他不配享有的照顾。金地革一般也很少考虑自己不配，今天是个例外，朴俊煐的失落并没有被他看似平静的外表掩盖，金地革品尝得到。  
金地革曲肘撑住自己，低下头亲了亲男友的下巴，朴俊煐只拉了拉他的领子，他便整个人趴倒下去。他们像两只互相安慰的小兽在地毯上滚了两圈，金地革还保持着自己跪伏在朴俊煐身体上方的姿势，他咬了咬嘴唇，干脆去扯朴俊煐衣服。  
床头柜里的润滑剂和安全套很快就被摸了出来，最后一个，还是三周之前剩下的。

-

对于Birdring在想什么，Profit一直感应得很清楚。而眼下即使没有这份非同寻常的默契——正常人都会知道，恋人的举动有何意味。气氛是不是合适其实无关紧要，只要他们俩够合适就行了，朴俊煐的逻辑如此运作，他的身体也紧跟金地革的行动。如果金地革今天想要掌握先手，那么他也不会吝啬交出主动权。  
金地革低头咬着朴俊煐的衣服，抚摸他的肚脐周围扁扁的腹部肌肉，那双手很快把他的内裤也勾开，性器早已在方才金地革骑在他身上磨蹭的时候抬起头来，现在多此一举地被恋人吞入口中，它本就硬得不行了，朴俊煐反而觉得难受起来。虽说欣赏男友漂亮的脸蛋俯身在自己腿间是个很不错的享受，但眼下他更想多多拥抱，多一些肢体接触，他迫不及待地想要体会深入恋人身体的感觉。  
他的急切好像正合了金地革的意思。金地革看碟下菜，于是这次的口活草率了事，他已经去给自己扩张了，就连朴俊煐伸手来帮他，他们俩都手指在狭窄的后穴里碰到一起，都没有引发什么窘迫和害羞的状况。时机一到，金地革便握着他进入自己体内，都没给太多空余的时间留他说两句调情的话。

朴俊煐的视线中除了他，背景就是天花板上明晃晃的顶灯，在因为情爱刺激而泛红脸颊上方，金地革的眼睛里像是蒙了一层雾气，又在雾气后方闪闪发亮。他活动着髋部，呻吟着，性器在朴俊煐的上腹拖曳，留下黏糊糊的痕迹。  
今天金地革好像憋着一股委屈，在高潮时的快意中想要得到释放，那喘息和呻吟太像呜咽，朴俊煐却一直期盼是自己想得太多。直到金地革的眼泪落了下来，他才知道那不是错觉。  
他突然开始讨厌。  
朴俊煐并不是那么讨厌孤军奋战。但即便是他一个人也能做到的事，如果身边有金地革会更好：他们两个人能做到的比一个人要好得多。  
他难以掩饰自己的失落，这在和金地革独处时愈发强烈。当金地革俯身和他鼻尖相触时，他好像透过那一点温度看到了他们在胜利中相拥的模样，但现在留在他怀中的只有这个失魂落魄的自责鬼。他会怎么自责？念及此处，朴俊煐心酸难忍，他可怜的才不是他自己……然而他确实哭了，等反应过来，他已经抱着金地革的肩膀，强忍着呜咽，他急促地呼吸着，不敢松开金地革，怕他看到自己的脸，朴俊煐感觉自己的眼眶已经在发热。但他颤抖得太厉害，金地革会注意不到吗？  
或许吧，因为他们都哭了，金地革不会注意到他的痛苦——这只是自欺欺人而已，默契如他的搭档怎么会不明白，所以他才先掉了眼泪，今天他就是非得快自己一步不可。  
朴俊煐深深地呼气，想把悲伤从胸中吐去。  
金地革的苦痛从他的指缝中滑过，他没再试图伸手去抓，这样放过它们也是一件好事，朴俊煐如此坚信，连金地革俯身落在他胸膛上的眼泪也在翻身中蹭到了被子上消失不见，代替了他的擦拭。他没去抓住金地革想要放走的痛苦，但他牢牢地抓住了金地革，鸟儿灰扑扑的翅膀在他手臂旁疲倦地合拢，就像金地革翕动的睫毛、合上的眼帘，朴俊煐把吻轻轻地印上去。  
这是他同样没有说出来的晚安，是洒落在棕色柔软地面上的月光。

-The End-


End file.
